User talk:Bombkidbomb
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Bombkidbomb! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ash9876/Hints and Tips: Character Creation Layout page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 16:10, November 8, 2013 (UTC) What not to do Don't publish blank pages. A construction template with a mostly empty infobox is as good as blank and I delete such pages on the spot. Short intro, infobox, and sections should be there upon publishing. It takes minutes to do these things and they're expected. You're new though, so I can understand the mistake. Read the rules, btw. 00:10:44 Sat Bomb, did you not read my message to you earlier? It's right above this one. They were deleted for being blank and thus to be deleted on the spot. It has nothing to do with images, but content. Your pages that I deleted had none. Read the message I sent you and you won't have to worry about it happening again. 00:52:50 Sat Bomb-dawg, you're already a part of the fanon. If I didn't say it already, welcome. I hope you have a good time here. Secondly, I'm going to have to turn you down. There's a rule we have- "if a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as it was created before this rule." Sorry :( But you can create the Colossus. Also, if you need any help, just message my talk page and I'll get right to it! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:29, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Why not, but you'll probably have to balance the keys out, since Gold keys are the strongest, and Celestial Spirits are just that, based on constellations, you'd need to make sure you're not making the Platinum Keys ungodly stronger than the Gold Keys, which are supposed to be the strongest of the Celestial Keys anyway. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:03, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey bomb Hope everything is alright bro, we haven't heard from you in two days, if you'd like to talk with skit, she'll be on skype [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 22:23, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Heyo, Bomb! By the way, you're the last one to post on Battle Royale: A Wizard's Challenge! After this, we can start the real thing! No rush, of course. :)~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 01:59, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Hydra Head while there's nothing against people making characters based more on themselves (several Users have done so, even me - Leengard), I will suggest that you make it a separate page rather than having the link go to your user page it just makes more sense that way Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:51, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Bomb u gonna come on? [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 05:55, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Dude, come on in and talk man BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 01:37, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, firstly, call it Kishin Soul because it IS a Take Over magic, and people would go absolutely batty if you used the other name. Also, give me a brief description of Kishin Soul? Like I know it's a cross magic, but like what will it do? I'm writing something up as we speak for you, it'll help :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:30, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Take Over: Kishin Soul (接収 (テイク・オーバー) ・鬼神ソウル, Teiku Ōbā Kishin Sōru lit. Confiscation: Soul of the Fierce God): Take Over: Kishin Soul is a branch of Take Over magic that is in essence, very similar to both Demon Soul and Beast Soul. With it, the user can take the form of a humanoid (or not) demon, as well as summon spectral body parts of said demon, making it an extremely versatile magic. Kishin Soul allows the user to transform into creatures that may be associated with the underworld or would have been made from dark magic; for example, a golem. Depending on the spell, the user is granted certain abilities that are demonstrated by the creature that the person has turned into—for example, a golem would have immense strength or a gargoyle could fly. All spells, however allow the user to use Fire and Darkness Magic, and can open portals to an inferno; overall, it is an extremely versatile magic. There you go, started you off~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 09:38, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Sandboxes It's pretty simple: User:Bombkidbomb/Sandbox Just click it and create the article, leave a link to it on your user page, and it's all good. 00:37:25 Fri Hi there :) I made the The Dagger of Mare article, hope you like it :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 17:09, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder man 22:41, May 8, 2014 (UTC)YoungEezy27 (talk) Your turn on the RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 12:02, May 10, 2014 (UTC) It's your turn on the roleplay :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 14:02, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I can not come to the wiki during the week can you write my parts of the story? [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 20:58, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Its your time on the RP [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 14:05, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's your turn on the RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 09:53, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's your turn on da RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 19:41, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Are we supposed to have nightmares yet or are we still out of range? YoungEezy27 (talk) 21:00, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey, It's your turn on the RP ;) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 22:02, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Heyya Bomb, it's your turn on the RP :) Wonder Angel (talk) 09:13, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I've deleted Chocolate-Make. Try to be a little more serious with your magics, Bomb. This reminds me vaguely of a sugar themed magic we had to delete a long time ago.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:26, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Its your time on the RP [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 20:36, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Heyya Bomb, how you doin'? It's your turn on the RP :) Wonder Angel (talk) 17:53, May 24, 2014 (UTC) I might not be able to write that big a bulk but prepare yourself for expicness YoungEezy27 (talk) 16:40, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Its your turn on the RP. [[User:Grandfire|'The Master of Fire']] the supreme power. 18:57, May 25, 2014 (UTC) 'Ola Amigoooo, your turn on the RP :P LukeHeartfillia (talk) 15:54, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP :3 LukeHeartfillia (talk) 16:23, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey, your turn on the RP :) sorry it took me so longHey, your turn on the RP :) sorry it took me so long LukeHeartfillia (talk) 21:26, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's your turn LukeHeartfillia (talk) 16:20, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP LukeHeartfillia (talk) 19:27, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, your turn :) Btw it's on a new chapter LukeHeartfillia (talk) 16:07, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 16:24, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Heyya, your turn on the RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 22:12, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Heyya, your turn on the RP btw I was hoping that the crew is gonna focus on the "prophecy" in order to stop the fight. And remember no magic should be used, otherwise that draining thingy will happen again :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 21:28, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP :) Your turn on the RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 20:33, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello, your turn on the RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 17:48, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm....I don't think it's entirely impossible for a Dragon to take two humans in under their wing at once (no pun intended). I suppose the dragon who did this would need to be particularly partial towards humans (more akin to Igneel than Zirconis). And, keeping this dragon's pupils as siblings would make sense, if he took them in at the same time. So, yes, it should be possible. I wouldn't recommend making a habit of it, but it's not impossible, no.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:24, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, pal! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:21, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Bomb I am gonna do a team in hydra head probably called Team Berserk ,and i wanted to ask you if Jared could possibly be in?S-class Saiyan 18:23, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Yeah that's fine with me :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:16, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bomb, been a while :) It's your turn on the RP, sorry I'm late, Iwas on a family trip and had no internet access :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 18:35, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I don't care. I would've said yes anyway. Tho... the Spirit looks awfully familar with that orange hood... lol.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 19:19, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bomb Marcus can be the father of Fern and the names of the other 7 are as follows: - --Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 05:58, July 11, 2014 (UTC)